


Afraid

by wabbitseason



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: ff_friday, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-02
Updated: 2004-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabbitseason/pseuds/wabbitseason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wants a family but he ain't so certain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid

She wants a family, but he ain't so certain. Why risk bringing a life into the world faced with so much uncertainty? They struggle on a regular basis to find work and supplies on Serenity. Caring for each other is hard enough without adding another mouth to feed.

But he's finding it harder to argue with her. When they go planetside, he sees how she reacts to young families. She'll point out some harried mother racing after their wayward child or notice some father hoisting his son so he can see. The wistful smile fades quickly, of course, replaced by that implacable facade.

He wants so much to make her happy, but he's still afraid. Forget reavers and bounty hunters, forget all the dangers out here in the black, what he really fears is losing her.

She wants to meet their child someday.

So does he.

He hopes she will be a lot like her mom.


End file.
